


So Much to Teach!

by Iamacarrot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Art History, Brotherly Bonding, Documentaries, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Mikey decides he wants to teach Leo about the rich history of the famous Leonardo da Vinci. Things don't go as planned, but Mikey ends up having fun and teaching two of his brothers something either way.





	So Much to Teach!

“Leonardo da Vinci… one of the most influential artists in the renaissance age. He was strong-willed, intelligent, and a foreseer of the future!” Mikey announced. “Uh… okay? Why are you telling me this?” Leo asked, having been sat in front of his baby brother to “learn a lesson” about his own name’s history. “BECAUSE! Knowing about your name’s history could inspire you to be as creative and driven as me and Donnie!” Mikey replied. “Uhh, no offense Mikey, but I don’t think I want to turn into Donnie.” Leo chuckled. “You won’t have to! Just let me explain!” Mikey huffed. “Alright. Fine. Explain away.” Leo hummed.

“Now, where was I…? Oh yeah! Leonardo da Vinci lived in an era where art was greatly appreciated! When artists were taken seriously, and when they could finally be viewed as both visual perfectionists, and as intelligent influences for the future.” Mikey explained. “Oy vey. Are you talking about the renaissance again?” Donnie asked as he walked into the living room, standing next to Mikey and sipping on a juice box.

“Yes I am. I’m teaching Leo about his name’s elegant and respectable history!” Mikey replied. “Yeah, his name is. He in himself, is not.” Donnie chuckled. “Donnie! Don’t be mean!” Mikey whined. “I’m just joking little brother! Don’t get so upset with me. Look, if it makes you feel better, I’ll sit and listen as well. I’m actually in the mood to listen to a lecture from someone other than myself.” Donnie offered. Mikey smiled, instructing Donnie to take a place on the floor, in which the older did.

“So, to continue; Leonardo da Vinci was not only an artist, but an inventor! He created so many- ““Actually, most of the things da Vinci is credited for creating were blueprints that were believed to be unachievable in his era.” Donnie interrupted. Mikey pouted, crossing his arms. “Oh. Right. My apologies. Please continue.” Donnie apologized. “Thank you. Now, if there are no more interruptions, Leonardo’s art had influenced many younger artists after he passed. Raphael, Michelangelo, and many more in our current time! That’s how you know he was a great artist!” Mikey explained. “Part of me is suspecting that you planned this speech as an excuse to tell me how much you want me to start painting.” Leo chuckled.

“Stop interrupting me!” Mikey shouted. “Whoa! Is Mikey telling a story? How come no one told me?” Raph asked, sitting next to Donnie. “What?! No! I’m teaching Leo about his name’s legacy!” Mikey groaned. “Nah, he just wants me to start painting as a side hobby.” Leo whispered. “Why are you guys so rude?!?!?” Mikey whined. “Now you know how I feel.” Donnie commented.

Mikey huffed, sitting on the floor and frowning. “Hey, don’t get upset. We’ll stop talking. Promise.” Raph assured, moving towards Mikey and pulling the younger into a hug. “Yeah right. You’re just saying that, so I’ll continue, and then you’ll just interrupt me again!” Mikey huffed. “No, we won’t! We’ll stay as silent as mice.” Raph replied. “Mice aren’t silent at all.” Donnie commented, earning him two glares and a heartbroken pout. “Point taken… please don’t cry…” Donnie hummed, muttering his plea.

Mikey sniffled, looking to his brothers one at a time. “You absolutely, positively promise you won’t interrupt?” Mikey asked. “Of course!” “Indubitably.” “What Donnie said.” the others confirmed.

“Well… I don’t believe you.” Mikey admitted. “Understandable.” Donnie replied. Mikey chuckled. “So, since you don’t want to listen to me… we’ll just have to watch a documentary!” Mikey shouted. “YES!” Donnie cheered. “NOOOO!” Leo wailed. Raph simply laughed. “I love it when we push you to documentaries.” Donnie sighed, hugging Mikey briefly before letting the younger go.

“Does that mean I should just show documentaries on stuff I’m passionate about from now on?” Mikey asked. “YES.” “NO.”

“It’s yes or no. Not both.” Raph reminded. “Well, since I’m older than Leo, obviously, I should be the one to choose. And I choose yes.” Donnie hummed. “WHAT?! That’s not fair!” Leo complained. “I can’t argue with facts.” Mikey replied. “Oh, go be gay with him somewhere else.” Leo huffed, standing up and storming off. The others snickered. “Should I go get him?” Raph asked. “Nah. Let him go. He gave me an idea anyways.” Donnie replied. “Alright.” Raph hummed.

“Okay! Documentary time!” Mikey announced, grabbing his phone and holding it so that the three could see the lengthy video. “Well, I didn’t get to teach Leo much, but at least I’m teaching you two something. So that’s some sort of achievement if I must say so myself.” Mikey chimed. “I’ll drink to that.” Donnie joked, taking another sip from his half empty juice box.

The documentary ended faster than the brothers had expected, but it certainly educated them, making them feel happy that they had learned so much about their own name legacies, as well as Leo’s. “So… now that we’ve got that out of the way… what now?” Mikey asked. Donnie smirked, looking to his youngest brother and giggling mischievously. “What?” Mikey questioned.

“Want to go be gay in Leo’s room?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was REALLY short, but REALLY fun at the same time.


End file.
